Fashion Victim
Fashion Victim '''(Case #14) is the fourteenth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Lucy Campbell, the owner of a fashion shop in the mall named "Lucy's Fashion Shop", where she was found impaled through her medulla oblongata on a mannequin stand. The killer was a mall cleaner named Odell Toole. Odell killed Lucy with the intentions of getting caught, so that everyone would remember him forever. Since Odell was just a mall cleaner working for "Grimsclean", no one gave him as much credit as he wanted them to. So he wanted to change it by doing something unthinkable. Victim * '''Lucy Campbell (she was found dead in her shop window) Murder Weapon *'Hanger' Killer *'Odell Toole' Suspects ot.png|Odell Toole ka.png|Kim Aoki jm.png|Joey Manzano nh.png|Nina Hunt bw14.png|Biff Wellington Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Diet Cola. *The killer has diabetes. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer's height is 6'3" (1,92 m). Crime Scenes clothes shop.png|Clothing Shop Clothes Drawer.png|Clothes Drawer Golden thimble.png|The Golden Thimble countee.png|Counter Main Hallway.png|Main Hallway Escalator.png|Escalator Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Clothing Shop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Interrogate Odell Toole. *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Mysterious Caller) *Analyze Mysterious Caller. (00:30:00) *Ask Kim Aoki about her relationship with the victim. *Investigate The Golden Thimble. (Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Joey Manzano about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Nina Hunt. *Investigate Counter. (Clue: Cash Register) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Receipt) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Joey's Fingerprints) *Ask Joey Manzano about his receipt. *Investigate Main Hallway. (Clue: Trashbin) *Examine Trashbin. (Result: Hanger) *Analyze Hanger. (06:00:00) *Go say hello to Biff Wellington. *Interrogate Kim Aoki. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Clothes Drawer. (Clue: Latex Glove) *Examine Latex Glove. (Result: Blood Type) *Analyze Blood Type. (06:00:00) *See if Biff Wellington can help. *Investigate Escalator. (Clue: Broken CCTV Camera) *Examine Broken CCTV Camera. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (06:00:00) *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Get news from Biff Wellington. *Investigate Escalator. (Clue: Cleaning Cart) *Examine Cleaning Cart. (Result: MP3 Player) *Examine MP3 Player. (Result: Biff's MP3 Player) *Give Biff his MP3 Player (Reward: Burger) *Talk with Nina about absinthe. *Investigate Counter. (Clue: Absinthe Spoon) *Examine Absinthe Spoon. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00) *Give a ticket to Nina Hunt. (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Get news from Kim Aoki. *Investigate Clothing Shop. (Clue: Box) *Examine Box. (Result: Torn Sketch) *Examine Torn Sketch. (Result: Sketch) *Give her sketch to Kim. (Reward:' Frilly Clothing (female) / Stripped Grey Suit (male)') *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the five cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. *This case is one of the three cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) victims. *In the crime scene, "Escalator", you can spot a red hat with a rotated "T", which is a parody of Mario's hat. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Financial Center Category:Cases